I saw you in the Dungeon
Corinna kniff geblendet die Augen zu, als sie wieder ins Freie trat. Von dem berühmten Londoner Nebel, der durch so viele Geschichten waberte, war kein Wölkchen auch nur zu erahnen; der Himmel, aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Stunde schon deutlich dunkler geworden, präsentierte sich makellos. Sie ging quer über den Queen’s Walk zur Ufermauer und blickte auf das träg fließende, schmutzig-braune Wasser der Themse. Links von ihr überspannte die Westminster Bridge den Fluss, während rechts das London Eye, das höchste Riesenrad Europas, 135 Meter in die Dämmerung emporragte. Corinna Müller war glücklich. Genau so hatte sie es sich immer vorgestellt. Seit vier Tagen war sie nun in der Metropole, und bisher hatte die Reise ihre nicht geringen Erwartungen sogar noch übertroffen. Ihre erste Auslandsreise ohne die Begleitung irgendwelcher Eltern oder Lehrer. Ganz allein in einer fremden Stadt. Einer Weltstadt. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Südlich der Brücke erstreckten sich die Houses of Parliaments, an deren rechter Ecke sich Big Ben erhob. Daneben konnte man klein die Türme von Westminster Abbey erkennen. Unterhalb des Riesenrades lagen die signalroten Thames Rockets vertäut. Eine Fahrt in einem der sechzehnsitzigen offenen Speed Boats hatte sie für den Abreisetag vorgesehen. Wenn das Geld dann noch langte. Seit frühester Jugend war London ihr Traumziel gewesen. Corinna liebte Horrorfilme und Gruselgeschichten über alles, und die Gothic Novels der viktorianischen Zeit hatten es ihr besonders angetan. Sie hatte sogar schon ein paar eigene Geschichten verfasst und auf einem Internetportal veröffentlich, die bei anderen Freunden des romantischen Schauers recht gut angekommen waren. Und als ihr Großvater ihr nach dem bestandenen Abitur mit verschwörerischer Miene einen kleinen Umschlag zugesteckt hatte, war ihr sofort klar gewesen, wofür sie den Inhalt verwenden würde. »Das hier, liebe Conni, ist für Dich«, hatte Opa Basti ihr zugeraunt, »und wenn Du auch nur einen Cent davon für Dein Studium ausgibst, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit Dir. Ein junger Mensch sollte erst mal was erleben.« Die liebe Conni war ihrem Großvater derart stürmisch um den Hals gefallen, dass sie ihn fast erdrückt hätte. »Danke, Opa Basti!«, hatte sie nur gedacht, als sie in London St Pancras aus dem Zug gestiegen war. Noch am gleichen Abend hatte sie eine Jack-the-Ripper-Tour durch Whitechapel mitgemacht, die sie noch von Deutschland aus gebucht hatte. Wegen ihres schlechten Englisch hatte sie zwar einiges nicht verstanden, aber Tourist Guide „Dickie“ war einfach klasse gewesen. Nach der Whitechapel-Tour hatte Corinna ein wenig Angst gehabt, dass sich die folgenden Tage vielleicht nicht mit dem gelungenen Auftakt würden messen können, aber ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich bislang als unbegründet erwiesen. Sowohl die Lantern Ghost Tour als auch die Harry Potter Tour, die mit verschiedenen authentischen Drehorten aufwarten konnte, hatten sie restlos begeistert, ebenso das Sherlock Holmes Museum in der Baker Street. Und quasi als Tüpfelchen auf dem „i“ wurde London seit einigen Wochen von einer Mordserie heimgesucht. Schon drei Touristinnen waren dem sogenannten „Necropolis Cannibal“ zum Opfer gefallen. Lustig war das nicht, aber es gab ihrem Aufenthalt hier einen zusätzlichen morbiden Charme. Den Namen hatte die Sun aufgebracht, da zwei der Opfer unweit des ehemaligen Empfangsgebäudes der London Necropolis Railway an der Westminster Bridge Road zuletzt lebend beobachtet worden waren. Ihre Leichen wurden jeweils eine Woche später nackt in der Themse treibend aufgefunden. Zumindest teilweise. Wie einer der Pathologen mit unübertrefflicher Ironie und Taktlosigkeit festgestellt hatte, waren den jungen Frauen die „saftigsten Bratenstücke“ entfernt worden. Nachdem ein Shitstorm biblischen Ausmaßes über Scotland Yard hinweggefegt war, hatte Commissioner Cressida Dick damit gedroht, jeden Gerichtsmediziner, der sich auf weniger als 50 Fuß einem Mikrofon nähere, an der Blackfriars Bridge aufknüpfen zu lassen. Corinna drehte sich um und schaute zurück auf die County Hall. Das majestätische Gebäude im Edward’schen Barock war 64 Jahre lang Hauptquartier der Londoner Verwaltung gewesen, aber seit einigen Jahren beherbergte es neben einem Hotel und mehreren Restaurants verschiedene Touristenattraktionen, wie etwa das London Sea Life Aquarium und die Shrek’s Adventure! Tour. Vor allem aber war es seit 2013 Heimat des berüchtigten London Dungeon, das zu besuchen sie sich schon vorgenommen hatte, als es sich noch in den Backsteingewölben unter den Gleisen der London Bridge Station an der Tooley Street befunden hatte. Was vor über 40 Jahren als (billigere) Horror-Version von Madame Tussauds begonnen hatte, war inzwischen ein Ereignis. Die fast zweistündige London-Dungeon-Lates-Tour, an der sie teilgenommen hatte, beinhaltete nicht nur zusätzlich einen Cocktail nach original viktorianischem Rezept. Stilecht gekleidete Schauspieler traten bei allen Führungen im Dungeon auf, aber nur auf dieser erhielten auch die Gäste Kostüme aus der Zeit Jack the Rippers. Abgesehen von der einmaligen Atmosphäre wusste der Besucher daher nie genau, ob gerade ein anderer Gast neben ihm stand oder ein Schauspieler, der nur darauf lauerte, ihn maßlos zu erschrecken. Es war ein herrlicher Spaß gewesen. Corinnas Augen folgten belustigt einem schwarzen Pudel, der offenbar herrenlos den Queen’s Walk Richtung Riesenrad stolzierte. Plötzlich sah sie direkt in das Gesicht eines athletischen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes mittleren Alters, der unbewegt dastand und sie mit düsteren Augen betrachtete. Falkenaugen!, schoss es Corinna durch den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Zwar versuchte sie, sich möglichst unbeteiligt zu geben, aber sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie ihr Blick zu dem finsteren Gesellen im halblangen dunklen Mantel wanderte und prüfte, ob er nicht näherkam. Sie hätte sich keineswegs gewundert, wenn sie gezwinkert hätte und der Typ plötzlich drei Meter vor ihr erschienen wäre. Oder noch näher. Gott, war der Kerl unheimlich. »''Excuse me, please.« Corinna zuckte zusammen und fuhr so hastig herum, dass sie fast getaumelt wäre. Aber statt des gruseligen Finsterlings sah sie sich einem hübschen, sommersprossigen Blondschopf in Jeans und T-Shirt gegenüber, der linkisch lächelte. »''Sorry, Miss. I beg your pardon. I didn’t want to scare you.« Der junge Mann war höchstens Mitte Zwanzig und blickte fast ebenso erschrocken drein wie sie selbst. Corinna musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Die blauen Augen des Burschen fingen an zu strahlen, und seine Körperhaltung lockerte sich ein wenig. »''Usually it’s not my style to reach out to foreign people in public.« Ihr Grinsen verkrampfte sich etwas, als sie in Gedanken nach einer passenden Erwiderung suchte. »''May I help you?«, stotterte sie schüchtern. Kayne Ward, wie der junge Mann sich vorstellte, schien ebenso um die richtigen Worte zu ringen wie sie selbst, wenn auch aus offensichtlich anderen Gründen. Mehrfach hub er zu sprechen an, nur um sofort wieder zu verstummen. Wie um Mut zu holen, atmete er plötzlich tief durch und sagte stockend: »I saw you in the Dungeon, and you charmed me instantaneously. I like you very much. You are so yummy. Please come with me, and let me have a fine dinner with you. It would be a great pleasure to me.« ''Corinna staunte. Entweder waren die Engländer draufgängerischer, als alle erzählt hatten, oder der junge Brite bemerkte gar nicht, wie verwegen seine Worte waren. Sie wandte sich ein wenig ab, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen, und entdeckte bestürzt, dass das Falkengesicht langsam näherkam. Der blonde Jüngling schien das alles nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern redete sich weiterhin um Kopf und Kragen. Corinna überlegte. Ob es sehr unvorsichtig wäre, mit ihm mitzugehen? Immerhin wusste sie nichts über ihn als seinen Namen. Andererseits konnte sie Kayne zur Not immer noch klarmachen, wie weit er den Spaß treiben konnte. Im Moment jedenfalls war es ihr lieber, jemanden bei sich zu haben, als alleine zur nächsten ''Tube gehen zu müssen, solange dieser unheimliche Kerl in der Nähe war. Zwar waren noch genug Fußgänger auf den Straßen, aber niemand konnte vorhersagen, ob sie auf dem Bahnsteig einer U-Bahn nicht leichte Beute sein würde. Kayne Ward schien sein Glück kaum fassen zu können, als Corinna ihm sagte, dass sie ohnehin noch etwas hungrig sei und froh wäre, etwas Gesellschaft beim Abendessen zu haben. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass sie das gesagt hatte; sicher war sie sich nicht. Ganz falsch konnte sie aber nicht gelegen haben, denn Mister Sommersprosse ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie südwärts zur Westminster Bridge. Dort angekommen stiegen sie die Treppe zur Straße hinauf und wandten sich, die Themse hinter sich lassend, nach links Richtung Waterloo Station. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie beobachten, wie der Mann im dunklen Mantel ihnen in einem Abstand von circa 50 Metern folgte. Die aufsehenerregende, preisgekrönte Architektur der Waterloo International Railway Station wurde bis auf ein kleines Stückchen von den umgebenden Gebäuden verdeckt, allen voran vom Park Plaza Hotel, das wegen seines eigenwilligen dreieckigen Grundrisses Corinna an nichts anderes mehr erinnerte als ein riesiges, etwas zu dick geratenes Wick ‚Schwarze Johannisbeere’ Hustenbonbon. Während sie der im Bogen um das Hotel herumführenden Westminster Bridge Road folgten, blickte sie noch einmal in Richtung Fluss. Beunruhigt stellte sie fest, dass der Mann mit dem dunklen Mantel nun in einer noch finstereren Limousine saß, die im Schritttempo hinter ihnen her rollte. Unwillkürlich drängte sie sich näher an ihren Begleiter. Nachdem sie die Gleisanlagen hinter sich gelassen hatten, konnten sie den Lincoln Memorial Tower erkennen, den neugotischen Glockenturm der Christ Church & Upton Chapel. Ihm gegenüber lag Lambeth North, eine U-Bahn-Station der Bakerloo Line. Vielleicht würden sie dort ihren Verfolger abschütteln können. Kayne Ward redete ununterbrochen, während Corinna, die lediglich so tat, als würde sie zuhören, versuchte, den schwarzen Wagen hinter ihnen im Auge zu behalten. Dass er sie im London Dungeon gesehen hatte und nun mit ihr essen gehen würde, hatte er bestimmt schon ein halbes Dutzend mal wiederholt. Im Augenblick war ihr das Geplapper egal, aber auf Dauer würde es ganz schön anstrengend werden. Corinna nahm den weißen Ford Transit erst wahr, als er neben ihr anhielt. Noch bevor der Transporter ganz zum Stillstand gekommen war, glitt die seitliche Schiebetür auf und mehrere schwarzvermummte Männer mit Skimasken hechteten heraus. Blitzschnell rangen sie ihren Begleiter zu Boden. Dann drehten zwei von ihnen seine Arme auf den Rücken und fesselten seine Handgelenke mit Kabelbindern. Ein weiterer legte Ward ebensolche Fußfesseln an, während ein Vierter vor der Gruppe stand und eine automatische Pistole auf den Kopf des jungen Mannes gerichtet hielt. Die Befehle, die die Angreifer dabei bellten, verstand sie in ihrer Panik nicht. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde sie von zwei weiteren Maskierten, die aus der Hecktür des Kleintransporters gesprungen waren, an Armen und Schultern gepackt und an die hinter ihr liegende Hauswand gedrängt, wobei ihr einer der Angreifer die Hand auf den Mund presste, um sie am Schreien zu hindern. Mit Schrecken nahm sie wahr, wie der unheimliche dunkelhaarige Mann mit dem Falkenblick aus seinem Wagen stieg und auf die Gruppe zukam. Corinnas Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als der Mann in die Innentasche seines Mantels griff und einen flachen, metallenen Gegenstand herauszog. »''Detective Inspector William Bodie, Scotland Yard''«, sagte er, als er ihr seine Dienstmarke vors Gesicht hielt. ------------- Das Fenster des Büros zeigte nach Nordwesten in Richtung St. James’s Park. Das Gebäude des New Scotland Yard war keine ½'' Meile von der ''Mall ''entfernt, so dass man von den obersten Stockwerken aus den Park und ''Buckingham Palace sehen konnte, aber aus dieser Etage blickte man lediglich über die Ecke Broadway/Dacre Street auf den Verwaltungssitz der London Underground. Unter dem denkmalgeschützten Art-déco-Gebäude befand sich auch St. James’s Park Station, die von den Linien Circle und District angefahren wurde. Inspector Bodie beobachtete die deutsche Touristin aufmerksam, während die Dolmetscherin Corinnas Aussage zu Protokoll nahm. »...Er sprach mich an, weil er mich im Dungeon gesehen hatte. Er sagte, dass er mich sehr nett und attraktiv fände. Und dass er mit mir essen gehen wolle.« - »Und Sie sind einfach mit ihm mitgegangen? Gehen Sie häufiger mit Unbekannten mit, Miss Muller?« Corinna schüttelte pikiert den Kopf. »NEIN. Aber ehrlich gesagt war mir eine Begleitung in dem Moment ganz recht. Ich hab mich ziemlich unwohl gefühlt, weil Inspector Bodie mich so angestarrt hat. Ich meine, da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass er gar nicht zu mir geguckt hat. Und dass er bei der Kriminalpolizei ist.« Silvia Broome schmunzelte. »Ja, Detective Inspector Bodie kann einen ziemlich nervös machen. Was hat der Mann genau gesagt? Können Sie sich an die exakten Worte erinnern, Miss Muller?« Corinna überlegte eine Weile; dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.'' »Nein, nicht genau. Mein Englisch ist nicht so besonders, und er hat furchtbar viel geredet. Aber etwas habe ich mir gemerkt, weil er es ein paar Mal wiederholt hat: ‚I saw you in the Dungeon. I will have a fine dinner with you''.’« ''Bodies Falkenblick wurde noch intensiver, als er die Zeugin die ersten Worte Englisch sprechen hörte. Corinna war froh, dass nicht er es war, der die Befragung durchführte. ''»War '''das' der genaue Wortlaut?« vergewisserte sich die Dolmetscherin. »Ja. Ich hab’s mir gemerkt, weil er es bestimmt fünf- oder sechsmal gesagt hat. Fast wie ein Mantra, um mich zu beruhigen. Ist das denn so wichtig?« '' Die Übersetzerin schaute fragend zu Bodie. Dieser nickte.'' »Tell her!«, meinte er knapp. Silvia Broome wandte sich wieder Corinna zu. »Möglicherweise, Miss Muller. Möglicherweise ist es ein Indiz, um Ihrem Begleiter die Täterschaft eindeutig nachweisen zu können. Wir haben bestimmte Dinge über den „Necropolis Cannibal“ vor den Medien zurückgehalten. Kenntnisse, die nur der Täter haben konnte. Solche Details sind oft hilfreich, auch um falsche Bekennerschreiben zu identifizieren. Bei solchen Mordserien melden sich immer irgendwelche Spinner, die sich durch falsche Geständnisse wichtig machen wollen und damit die Ermittlungsarbeiten behindern.«'' Corinna war verwirrt. »Und welches Detail soll mir Ihr Verdächtiger verraten haben? Für mich klang das alles ganz harmlos, was er gesagt hat.« ''Die Übersetzerin blickte erneut Bestätigung suchend zu Bodie, dann fuhr sie mit ernster Miene fort: »Im ersten Moment scheint es so, Miss Muller. Was allerdings nicht in der Presse zu lesen war: Der Täter hat alle Opfer in ein Verlies - vermutlich einen umgebauten Kellerraum - verschleppt und getötet. Anschließend hat er sie mit einer Kreissäge zerteilt.«'' by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen